Rachel's Story Chapter Eight
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: This chapter ties up all the loose ends including an Epilogue


RACHEL'S STORY – CHAPTER EIGHT

Written by: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

Rachel, Julie, Ranger and Stephanie found out Julie's boyfriend was the son of the man Rachel loved.

 **AFTER WORK RACHEL CALLED RONNIE:**

"Hello, Darling." Ronnie said

"Ronnie, you know I am an investigative reporter."

"Yes. Your tone sounds like something is upsetting you."

"Can we meet at Pepe's before you go to work? You and I have a problem before you go to work?"

"What kind of problem."

"A Mother/Father problem."

"Now you have me intrigued. 7 pm fine?"

"Yes. Ronnie I am not walking away so don't even go there."

"You are getting good at reading my mind."

"This is a problem parents need to discuss. This has nothing to do with my changing my mind about you."

Ronnie let out a deep sigh.

"I am glad to hear that. See you at 7."

"7. I will be going to the club tonight also. Ranger has found an appropriate guard for the kids.

Mondays, Fridays, and Saturdays will our overnight dates if you want them."

"I will gladly take them. See you soon."

"I will be there."

Rachel drives to Pepe's and is there when Ronnie pulls in.

Ronnie walks up to Rachel and kisses her like it was the last time he could do that. He was just that afraid of what news she was going to deliver to him.

They put their arms around each others waists.

They choose a booth.

"I am afraid to ask but what have you found out?"

"You have a son named, Jared?"

"Yes."

"He is dating my daughter, Julie."

"He is has not told me that he even had a girlfriend."

"Julie told me yesterday. She is worried that if you and I get together she will have to give Jared up."

"But that would not make the related except by marriage."

"I explained that to her but she is afraid you won't approve of her."

"Maybe we need to set up a meeting for the four of us. He doesn't want to give Julie up. Just like I don't want to give you up."

"That won't happen. We will find out the answer."

"I need to get to the Mill."

Nick is staying in the cottage. It has an intercom and the kids are old enough to handle being alone. You want to go to the hotel or we could go to my place."

"Too chancy. The kids would catch us before we can sort this out."

"Then the hotel again?"

"Yes, I think it is best. All I know is want more to what we had Wednesday."

"I want you more than I did Wednesday."

"Darling, I promise we will each get what we both want. We will find a way."

"Thank you. I knew you would come up with an answer."

"I haven't found an answer on how to live without you in my life. I hope I never find a way to make that happen."

"I did talk to Ranger about you and me. He thinks he approves because you have passed all of his checks. That and he liked the cabinets you built for Ella."

"So you are going to stay all night at the club?"

"If you don't mind?"

"The reason I asked is I wrote a song yesterday just for you. The boys practiced it at rehearsal yesterday. I was going to wait until you were there to sing it."

"A song for me?"

"Yes, I hope you like it."

"Sweetheart, if you wrote then I will love it."

"You were on my mind when I wrote it. I will sing it for you tonight. Only you will know who it is describing."

"Sounds like a tear-jerker."

"It will tell you what you mean to me."

"I can't wait to hear it.

"I really need to get to the club."

"I will follow you. Ranger said he would have his guys keep an eye on me when I am at the club."

"Just means you are better protected. I have no qualms about it."

"I love you, Ronnie Williams."

"Those words makes me hard in a heart beat."

"That problem will have to wait until you are done but I promise to eliminate that problem for you."

"Darling, I have no doubt about that! More than once I hope."

"As many times as it takes to let you know I love you."

"Sounds like a life time commitment will be my choice."

"Mine too. Let's go to the club before we end up doing it in the car."

"You deserve better than the backseat of a car! So let's go."

 **AT THE CLUB:**

Ronnie gets Rachel situated at the table.

Rachel also noticed Ronnie was not drinking his normal double Jack and water."

Ronnie had a beer in his hand.

Rachel put her hand over his.

"Darling, I though you drank double Jack and water.?"

Ronnie looked into her eyes.

"I don't want the alcohol to dull my senses when I am with you. I don't need alcohol to drown out the hurt. I am happier than I have ever been in my life. So I want to enjoy the sensations you create so I don't miss out on that excitement."

"As long as it is your choice."

"I want to wean myself off the alcohol when I am with you. With you I have no past I need to drown. I only have a promising future with the love of my life."

"Go get ready, my love. I will be waiting and I can't wait to hear your song."

"Please don't kill me."

"Kill you with kindness and love but I promise not to harm a hair on the handsome body. I want to molest it not hurt it.

Ronnie laughed at her.

"Gorgeous, we will see who molests whom later tonight."

They both grin at each other since they both know they will have a night full of sex and loving.

Both wished they were there already.

Ronnie kissed her and went to the stage.

Dave Sparks came over to her table

"I see you have managed to put that smile on his face again."

"He has put one on my face too. He told me he wrote a song for me."

"Yes, he has. All I will tell you is that I believe this whole club will know that Ronnie Williams is in love. He is so different than he has always been. I have never seen him so content."

"So he is bringing Ronald Mitchell to the stage instead of just Ronnie?"

"Tonight he will."

About twenty minutes before the band started playing Ranger and Stephanie walked in.

They chose a table over near the restroom.

Rachel went over to talk to them.

"Coming to check out my new man?"

"Stephanie is curious."

"Well, word of warning Ronnie wrote a song about me. I have no clue what it says but I wanted you to know I had nothing to do with it."

"You want to set with us?" Stephanie asked.

"Let me go tell Bill, the bartender, where I will be. He can be relieved of babysitting duties tonight."

Rachel walked over to the bar. She spoke to Bill then returned to Ranger and Stephanie.

Rachel sat down and Ronnie immediately knew where she was.

Ronnie nodded at her.

Rachel smiled back at him.

The first set started and Ronnie walked up to the microphone.

"Friends, I wrote a song yesterday. The boys and I would like to play if for you tonight. I wrote this song for the new love of my life. I love you, Rachel. The title of the song is "Your Touch Turns Me On." (lyrics are copyrighted)

"Your touch turns me on

I like the things that you do

Your touch drives me crazy

Can't you see that is true

Your touch makes me feel brand new.

From the moment I met you I felt that you were too much

You gave me a reason to stay out all night long

When I first met you I thought you were too much

I found out what was in your touch.

Your touch turns me on

I like the things that you do

Your touch drives me crazy

Can't you see that is true

Your touch makes me feel brand new.

Now time has gone on by and it is plain to see

You are the woman made for me

When I look at you I know you are too much

I found out what is in your touch

I am in love with you."

"I hope you liked it, Rachel. I mean every word of it and it meant just for you."

Rachel was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Rachel, as your ex-husband I would say that man truly loves you and I won't object." Ranger said.

"Rachel, that was a beautiful song but any man willing to make his feelings known to anyone here tonight he must truly love you. Stephanie said.

Rachel smiled at Ronnie and blew him a kiss.

Ronnie's smile seemed brighter if that was possible.

At the end of the set Ronnie came off the stage and walked up to Rachel.

"I love you, Rachel."

He kissed Rachel.

They sat down at the table.

"Mitch, as her ex-husband I want you to know if you hurt her you will deal with me."

"I have no doubt about that."

"I hear you have a son dating our daughter." Stephanie said.

"I just found that out when Rachel told me."

"Stephanie and I will leave it to you two to decide what is right for you. But we will gladly welcome you and your son into our family. But you also will have to ask Bradley what he thinks." Ranger said.

"We would like to set up a meeting for Ronnie and I along with Jared and Julie. But I think we need to include Bradley in the meeting too. Rachel said.

"I have a counselor on call if you want to talk with her. I can arrange it."

"This definitely out of my realm of understanding. I love Rachel and she tells me Jared, my son, has told your daughter that he loves her. I want to do what is right for everyone. Ronnie said.

"Let me set up an appointment. I will let the counselor decide what is right for everyone."

"Thank you, Ranger for not coming after me."

"Ronnie, we have worked well together before. I know you to be an honorable man is the only reason I am not making waves about this."

"Well, Jared and Julie are to young to make a life-time commitment but I honestly believe they

are in love as they understand it now." Rachel said.

"Ronnie, we are a very unique family. We have multiple families and are trying to become blended. We would welcome you and Jared into the mix if the counselor feels both situations are the right way to handle them." Stephanie said.

""Thanks, Stephanie. I don't speak much to my ex-wife. She hates I am a professional musician. Even though I was when we first met. We were young and got caught. We had to get married so it has always been rocky. I do work for my father, but he also thinks Rachel was a bar ho. She is not but I have not convinced him she is not the same as my ex-wife. My mother is deceased. She bought me my first guitar at age four."

"Ronnie, exactly what are your intentions towards, Rachel?" Ranger asked.

"I want to get to know her and let the relationship take it's own course but I would love nothing more for it to grow so that one day I can ask her to marry me."

"What do you want Rachel?" Stephanie asked.

"I want us to be together forever. I used to think when you said it was love at first sight it was just a sexual attraction. But when I met Ronnie I fell for the man behind the performer. I did fall in love at first sight. It might be unconventional but it feels like the real thing. I would love to someday get married again. But first we had to sort out this twisted family mess."

Ronnie had to go back to the stage.

"Rachel, I see you looking at him like I look at Ranger. I believe you do love him for the man behind the performer. You have my vote." Stephanie said.

"Rachel, I know you expected me to object. I have seen the love between you two and I too feel like it is genuine. I will have no objection for this man being around my children. He is honest and just because he doesn't make a huge amount of income I know he is normally frugal with what he has."

"Thank you, Carlos. I do love him. I will refuse to give him up until he tells me to leave him alone. Which I hope never happens."

Ranger and Stephanie stayed until 1 am.

They headed back home and both felt that Ronnie was a good match for Rachel.

When they got home and got comfortable in bed snuggling into each other.

"What do you think, Batman?"

"I think she is the happiest I have ever seen her. I am concerned that his son wants to date my daughter though."

"Father's intuition? Or just not ready to let your daughter go?"

"I think the son is a good enough person. They both are so young. I worry they will get caught and ruin their lives."

"Do you want me to talk to Julie?"

"Would you? I just need to know where her head is. We know where her heart is."

"I will talk to her tomorrow. But I could use some Batman loving before I go to sleep."

"Well, Wonder Woman, I just might have some loving with your name on it."

"Prove it Batman."

Ranger spent the next hour pleasing his Wonder Woman.

The both fell asleep in each others arms.

Ranger went to work and phoned his on-call counselor.

"Miranda, this is Ranger Manoso. We have a major emotional train wreck in spades going on here in Trenton."

"What kind of train wreck are you talking about?"

"I have a young boy who lost his father and he wants to call me Daddy. I have told him that is alright to do."

"So how does this constitute a train wreck?"

"Bradley's mother is living here too. She has found a man she has fallen for. I approve of him but my daughter, Julie, unbeknownst to us is dating this man's son. Rachel is in love with the father. Julie is in love with his son. The man did not know his son was dating Julie. The man is divorced and the son is not living with the mother or the father."

"That could get dicey."

"Miranda, the bottom line is there are 9 people trying to turn their situations into a blended family. We need help."

"I can fully understand your concerns. Let me clear my schedule and I can be there in two days. Can we set up shop in a conference room? I will talk to everyone and see how I can help all of you blend this into a functioning unit."

"Sounds great to me. I am out of my league. There is not one person in this pool that I dislike but not sure how to handle this many people."

"Ranger, make a list of which units are which and the names of the people in each unit. So you are trying to make it into an extended family type group?"

"Yes, I see at least a possible two marriages to come about fairly soon but each unit has children. Not to mention there are 2 spouses deaths which complicates each unit."

"No wonder you called me! I will need at least a month to even begin to work through all the possibilities."

"I will get you a room on the sixth floor with Ella and Louis."

"I will see you in two days. Your ID will be waiting at the lobby desk."

"Thanks for calling me, Ranger. This may turn into a group therapy at some point."

"I just want everyone to be happy like Stephanie and I are."

"I will try to lead them in that way. How is Stephanie?

"She is still handling everything just fine. Oh, I forgot to mention. Stephanie found out she is pregnant as well. 8 weeks as of yesterday."

"Her caring nature will always come to the front when needed. Hope her and the baby will stay healthy. Not going to be easy at her age."

"It was a shock because we had been told she could not conceive a baby. So I am trying to get all these people blended together to reduce the stress Stephanie tries to deal with."

"I will see you in two days. Thank your for calling me."

"Thank you for dropping everything for us."

"You are welcome. See you soon."

 **TWO DAYS LATER MIRANDA ARRIVED:**

Miranda arrived at RangeMan

"I am Miranda Smith. Ranger said he had an ID for me. I am his counselor on call."

Manny handed her the ID.

"Let me call him."

Manny dialed Ranger's extension.

"Miranda is here."

"Have some on take her to the third floor conference room. It is the biggest room we have."

Manny pages Hal.

"Hal, I have a Miranda Smith here in the lobby. She needs an escort to the third floor conference room."

"Be right there."

"Hal will be here in a minute to show you where Ranger wants you to set up."

"Thank you. Do you know why he called me?"

"Yes, Ma'am. We have a love explosion going on not to mention our "family" as we call them has grown so fast we can't keep up."

"Is this a good sign or a bad sign?"

"I think it is good. We love each and every on of them. We want everyone to be happy."

"Thanks, Manny. I will try to do my best to see to it that happens."

"You must be Miranda?" Hal said as he approached the desk.

"I am Miranda Smith, family counselor."

She offered her hand to Hal.

He shook it and led her to the elevator.

Once he got her settled Hal showed her how to use their phone system. He also gave her a list of all the extensions.

Then he escorted her to the sixth floor and introduced her to Ella and Louis.

Ella showed her to her room and explained how to find things in the building.

Ranger joined them.

They sat down in Ella's living room and discussed what Ranger was worried about.

It took awhile to go through all the twists and turns but Miranda felt this was a workable situation.

Ella provided lunch then Miranda went down to set up the conference room.

Miranda made a list of the couples to see. She decided to start with Julie and Jared as their relationship could have the most severe consequences.

Miranda set up a three step approach. She would meet with Julie and Jared. Then meet with Rachel and Ronnie. Then bring all four together and see how to eliminate the tension in the situation.

Jared picked up Julie and drove her to RangeMan.

Julie showed Jared to the third floor conference room.

Miranda met them at the door.

"Come on in. Have a seat. I just want to know about how each of you sees your relationship. For now just keep it about you two. Then we will discuss the relationship about your parents after I talk to them.

Miranda spent over an hour with the two young loves.

Miranda felt they were serious about their love. There was a discussion on how they planned to handle sex when it came to that. Miranda liked their answers and also the plans to prevent pregnancy. Miranda told them she was proud of how mature they were and that she felt they were good for each other. Both Julie and Jared told Miranda that they had talked about it and they both decided they would wait until they were married to have sex. Both felt it was wrong to do it before marriage.

Next Miranda met with Rachel and Ronnie. They discussed some things that were worrying them concerning so many people being close to Rachel. They were asked about how they would deal with Bradley.

Ronnie said he had no problem accepting Bradley.

Rachel suggested they send some one to get Bradley who was in the gym.

Miranda sent for Bradley.

"Bradley I am Miranda. I am a family counselor. Have you been told your mother has been dating Ronnie?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I have met him and I like him. He is going to teach me to play the guitar."

"How do you feel about him living with your mother?"

"My father died of cancer so she has been alone. Ronnie has put a smile back on her face so if he can make her happy then I will be happy too."

"What about your sister dating Ronnie's son?"

"Julie is happy but what happens if Mom marries Ronnie? Does that mean Julie and Jared would be brother and sister?"

"Yes and No." In the eyes of the law they would be called "brother and sister by marriage". But since neither of them are biologically related they could still get married when they are old enough. The law wouldn't stop them because there is no biological connection. They could get married if they want to when they turn 18. What do you think of Jared, himself?"

"He seems friendly enough. He offered to help me learn to play the guitar, too."

"Here is a hard question, Bradley. If your mother marries Ronnie then Julie marries Jared what about you?"

"When Julie is old enough to get married I still will not be old enough so I guess I would live with Mom and Ronnie until I find my own girlfriend."

"Will you feel left out?"

"No. I know my Mom. She will always make time for me too."

"I think this can become a loving unit. But does anyone have any objections to bringing Julie and Jared into this conversation?"

"No." was the answer by all three of them.

Julie and Jared joined in the conversation.

"Jared, how will you feel to have a younger brother at this late stage?"

"I like Bradley. I offered to teach him to play the guitar. We just haven't had the time to do it yet."

"So you are agreeable to your father marrying Rachel. What about having Bradley as your new brother?"

"I haven't seen my father so happy since I was a young boy, even younger than Bradley. I am living with friends so I don't have to deal with the animosity that is still between my mother and father."

"Is that a fair statement, Ronnie?"

"Yes, Ma'am. It was a harsh divorce but we are still trying to learn to drop it and remain friends for Jared's and my other son, Jason's sake."

"How do you feel, Rachel about having Jared as a son but who is also dating your daughter?"

"I was shocked when I found out that Julie chose Ronnie's son. Then I met Jared before I actually met Ronnie. It has been easier to accept Jared because I knew him as his own person before I met his father. I didn't learn they were father and son until AFTER I met Ronnie."

"So let me get this straight. Rachel and Ronnie want to marry. Then later Julie and Jared want to marry when they are old enough. Bradley are you willing to accept this new family as your own?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Jared will become you older brother. I have no objections to him being around us even though he is Julie's boyfriend. I was just worried they would get in trouble with the law if Mom and Ronnie got married. I didn't want any of them to go to jail."

"Bradley, while this is a complicated situation to say the least but the law can not stop Julie and Jared from marrying. Nor can the law throw either couple in jail, if that is your worry. They will not violate any law because there are not blood related."

"I miss having my father around to ask questions of. But now I can ask Ronnie, Jared or my uncles to answer my questions. I like having a big family around. In Miami it was only Mom, Julie and me."

"I also hear you are getting close with Ranger's son, Ricardo?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Ranger said I could be his son since he is Julie's father. So I have gained a new Daddy, a cousin who is like a brother when I am at his house. I will also have Ronnie for a father as well. That gives me two Daddies when in Miami I only had one until he died then I had none. Plus I also get to have Jared as another brother. I love it here in Trenton. I feel loved and not stranded like I did in Miami."

"Well Bradley I think moving to Trenton has been good for everyone. I see plenty of happiness in this room. Is there any problem any of you see in the future we need to discuss?"

None was mentioned.

"Well, I see all of you are maturely handling these complicated relationships. If you run into any complications just have Ranger to contact me. I am on retainer so RangeMan insurance will cover the cost so don't put it off if you need help.

Bradley spoke up again.

"Miss Miranda, I forgot something."

"What is that Bradley?"

" By coming to Trenton I gained grandparents too. Ranger's mom and dad said they would let me be their grandson."

"Then Bradley you are a very special kid to have so many relatives who love you."

Miranda told them they could leave and she was happy for all of them.

Rachel took them to the fourth floor cafeteria.

They all sat down and finally go to talk as a whole family.

Rachel decided to spend every evening with Ronnie at the Saloon with Julie and Bradley's blessing.

Rachel never left until 8 pm so the kids were in bed. They had her days and Ronnie had her nights.

Julie and Bradley agreed to let Ronnie move into the house with Rachel. Ronnie and Rachel only had two months before their wedding date.

Ella was in charge of the arrangements.

They would marry at the house as the backyard could hold all the guests.

Rachel and Ronnie talked to Ranger about buying the house.

Ranger came up with a counter offer. He would trade the house in Miami for this house and willing to sign it over as a wedding present. The house in Miami would become a safe house for RangeMan Miami. Not money was exchanged in the deal.

Nick remained in the cottage as a resident bodyguard. Nick was happy with the arrangement.

Jared, the man, kept his word to Julie. No sex before marriage.

 **EPILOGE: TWO YEARS DOWN THE ROAD:**

Let's check on all this large family's blending skills has achieved.

Stephanie and Range managed to have a drama free pregnancy.

They had twins. One of each sex. Born healthy and full term.

Ranger decided it was enough and had a vascetomy.

Julie and Jared just graduated from high school Both will be attending Thomas Edison University. Both on full scholarships. There wedding day will be on Rachel and Ronnie's Anniversary. They decided since this was about blending families they asked for permission to marry on their anniversary as well. Rachel and Ronnie were proud for their reasoning of picking their wedding day.

The wedding was held in backyard. It held over 100 guests.

Nick moved into a house of his own.

Julie and Jared moved into the cottage.

They were close but but still on their own.

Jared kept his word to Julie.

Julie has been checked and cleared to have children anytime they are ready to grow their own family.

Lester and Amy have been married 2 ½ years.

They are happy as two people in love can be.

The had a daughter six months after their wedding.

Guess it was too much practicing.

Four months after the wedding Lester Santos asked Lester C to take his last name.

Lester C then became Lester Santos, Junior.

Lester, Junior blossomed under Lester and Amy care and love.

Their family unit is thriving and the Manoso clan is happy to welcome them.

Ricardo had a rough recovery but finally he got his health back.

Ricardo now has several girls chasing him.

Ricardo says he is not ready for girls yet.

Ricardo is enjoying his health and is trying to make up for lost opportunities. Maybe he will settle down some day.

Ricardo enjoyed his Tae kwon do to the point he earned his black belt.

Ricardo even though he only has one kidney he has been trained by the Merry Men so he is military ready even though he can not serve. But he is skilled enough to earn a job at RangeMan and he passed every physical requirement without getting any exceptions. He passed all the requirements on his own merits!

The only down side to this update is Rachel was found to be unable to conceive any more children.

Ronnie loves her anyway.

Ronnie's theory there are enough children in this family to spoil so they don't need one of their own.

Rachel has met Ronnie's son, Jason.

Rachel visits him once or twice a week. He is in a facility that specializes in ALS patients.

Love blended this into an extended family with 52 people involved.

35 of them were the Merry Men who loved all the young ones they got to spoil so it was like they had their own families.

I hope you enjoyed my crazy story.

THE END!


End file.
